


Humanity

by jelly123



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet Daryl Dixon, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: The prison was gone. Our home was gone. Who knows how many of us were killed. And for what? The Governor doesn’t like to share? We were all a mess, Daryl, Beth and I, but we pushed forward, hoping to find our family. We set a small camp, agreeing that some rest was better than wandering throughthe dark. Beth was the first one to break down, and it broke my heart. She was as much as a sister to me as Judith was, I had to do something.





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the Daddy’s Little Girl series! I was re-watching some of the older seasons and remembered I was writing this! lol.

Beth had tried her damnedest to not let us see her break down. After her whole, ‘we don’t get to do that’ motto she adopted at the prison, I knew she was trying to keep that up. But I don’t blame her one bit, she just watched her father get decapitated and she had no idea what happened to Maggie.

I got up from where I was sitting and moved to where she was lying. Lifting her gently I placed her head in my lap as I sat back down, and began to run my fingers through her blond hair. It wasn’t much in the way of comfort, but it was something. I wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say, and I think Beth knew that, she just let me play with her hair as she cried herself to sleep.

Not trying to wake her, I returned her to laying on the ground. It probably wasn’t as comfortable as my lap, but now that it was dark, I was no good if I had to move her quickly to defend the makeshift camp we set up. Daryl was still awake, silently observing the whole interaction. Probably judging us, mostly her, for being weak.

“Ya didn’t have to do that.” I was right, he was judging us.

“Yeah I did. She tries to be tougher than she is, we all do that.” He narrowed his eyes, but I held up my hand to stop whatever response he had formulating, “Sometimes we need that, the human contact. It reminds us that we’re not one of them, that we still have our humanity.”

“Whatever.” He shrugged and dropped the subject. “I’ll take watch.”

“Get some sleep Dixon. I’ll wake you at dawn.” He nodded and rolled onto his side, facing away from me.

I tried to keep my thoughts away from what happened today. I didn’t want to think about where my father, my sister and brother were, if they were even alive. It would be too painful. And I was right. Now that I had a minute to breath, every single thought in my head was about them. Where were they? Are they alright? What about everyone else, who else made it out?

I didn’t realize I started crying until it turned to sobs. Using my hand, I covered my mouth, trying to keep myself quiet. For someone who was supposed to be keeping watch, I was doing a piss poor job of it. My eyes were closed and I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that anything could just wander into where we were hiding. Maybe that’s why I jumped a mile when arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me back into a strong chest.

Part of me wanted to question him for his sudden action, but I knew that would only make him pull away. And honestly? I needed the comfort. After everything I’ve- we’ve been through in the last year, in the last few days; I needed to be reminded that not is all lost.

I could feel his nose nuzzle into my neck, his arms pulling me closer, so I was sitting in his lap. Not thinking, I turned my own head to rest on his. The physical contact, was comforting and grounding.

We were still here. After everything back at the prison, Beth, Daryl and I were still here. If this was the way it had to be, then we’ll make it work. Dad would keep fighting, keep going. There’s no reason for me to not do the same. If not for my own sanity, for theirs.


End file.
